pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Not A Real Part
Note: This takes place when Lizzie Flynn was nine. Chapter 1: Lizzie Lizzie felt hopeless. For nine years she had been abused by her own family, the Crossers. Nine years of horror. She silently went to her attic room and cried for hours. Her mother Crissie called, "ELIZABETH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lizzie did as she was told, her eyes still red. Her mother was making supper. Lizzie went again to her room, but tripped over a small device. It had a blue button, which she pressed. The machine scanned her. An automated voice said, "DNA match. Elizabeth Maria Flynn." Lizzie thought there was a mistake. Her last name wasn't Flynn. Then the device showed a genealogy. A man, named...Phineas??? What kind of a name was Phineas? A woman next to him, Isabella Flynn. Below them was a girl - that looked exactly like her. Eyes, hair, face. Everything. She just decided to lock her door and go to sleep hungry. She had a weird dream: The same people from the genealogy. The woman was holding a baby. They hid her in an alley and ran. Then she woke up. It was morning. Her mother was towering over her. Lizzie, working up every bit of courage she had, defiantly said, "Tell me. Now!" Chapter 2: The Truth Chrissie had no choice. "OK. On a Saturday, nine years ago, you were left on our step by your parents, Phineas and Isabella Flynn. They told us to watch you and tell you about them when we thought you were old enough to understand." Chrissie had tears in her eyes. "The reason we abused you for so long was, we didn't know what to do." Lizzie listened. Chrissie continued, "We're so sorry. You can go find your family." Chrissie produced a backpack full of a month's worth of supplies. "Here." Lizzie took the DNA thingy too. She left the Crosser home. Chapter 3: The Search ONE MONTH LATER Lizzie was cold, hungry, and sad. One month of searching all of Danville, and no one knew of her parents. She shivered. Then she saw a weird figure. It looked like a teenage boy. Lizzie asked, "D-Do you know of a Phineas Flynn or Isabella Flynn?" The figure gently smiled. "Yes. I'm your brother Nat." Lizzie followed this Nat to a house. It looked normal. Nat knocked on the door. "Mom! Mom!" A woman who was Isabella opened the door. When she saw Lizzie she ran back into the house and up the stairs, calling, "PHINEAS! PHINEAS!" Chapter 4: Lizzie's Family Lizzie could hear a man's voice. "Izzy? What's going on? I haven't heard you that loud since Nat." "That's just it! Nat found her!" "I'm coming down there." The woman and a man descended the stairs. Lizzie turned on the device. She looked at the images, then at the people. Images, people, images, people. The woman was talking and pointing, and the man was nodding. Then Lizzie heard three words from her mother's mouth: She's our daughter. Lizzie almost cried. They invited her in, and the rest, as they say, is history. THE END Category:LunarExplosion's Work